kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Droppy
|ability=None (or the ability it stole from Kirby, if it has) |category=Regular enemy }} Droppy is an enemy from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It is a small, yellow creature that can jump, fly (for a short period of time), inhale and swallow like Kirby. Most noticeably, it also has its own method of copying abilities. If Kirby gets too close to a Droppy, it steals the Copy Ability that Kirby currently has, then transforms into a faster and pink version of an enemy that gives that power when Kirby swallows it. If Droppy steals a Copy Ability that can only be obtained from a mid-boss (like Hammer or Master), it won't transform into a different creature. Instead, it will simply change its color to red and start running around very quickly. This also happens when Droppy steals the Parasol ability. By eating the transformed Droppy, Kirby gets the Copy Ability that the Droppy stole back. Droppys that haven't transformed carry no ability. Droppy is one of the enemies the boss Wiz is able to conjure. Droppy's transformations This article lists the enemies that Droppy can transform into and how its behavior differ from the real enemies: * Beam = Waddle Doo: Runs faster, jumps farther, and attacks faster. * Bomb = Foley: Unchanged. * Burning = Flamer: Moves faster. * Fighter = Boxin: Uses the upward punch attack more often. * Sword = Sword Knight: Unchanged. * Missile = Bang-Bang: Unchanged. * Cutter = Sir Kibble: Walks and throws boomerangs more often. * Spark = Sparky: Unchanged. * Fire = Hot Head: Attacks more often and faster. * UFO = UFO: Chases Kirby more often. * Crash = Bomber: Unchanged. * Mini = Minny: Unchanged. * Laser = Laser Ball: Shoots more lasers. * Tornado = Twister: Flees the scene more often. * Wheel = Wheelie: Moves faster. * Cupid = Cupie: Shoots arrows very quickly, arrows can go through soft platforms, and flies away after a while. * Stone = Rocky: Walks a bit faster. * Ice = Pengi: Attacks Kirby more often. * Cook = Cookin: Walks around rather than standing in one spot, throws its pan farther, and the pan no longer catches Kirby. * Sleep = Noddy: Walks faster and sleeps shorter. * Master/Hammer/Parasol/Smash/Throw/Magic = Droppy (red): Runs around fast. Etymology Droppy is a portmanteau of "drop," describing its shape; and "copy," describing its ability. Trivia *Droppy functions similarly to Tac (from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra). Both Droppy and Tac will try to steal Kirby's Copy Ability, though what they do with that Copy Ability is different. Droppy will use the stolen ability as its own, whereas Tac will try to flee the scene and fly off-screen to get away with the theft. *If Droppy is defeated, the ability it took from Kirby goes with it. Gallery AM Droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412684329002.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Pink) Sprites KatAM Droppy sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM red droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Pink) de:Droppy fr:Copigoutte it:Gocciola ja:ドロッピー ru:Дроппи Category:Enemies Category:Thieves Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Minion Enemies Category:Neutral Enemies